Jenna Mourey (Marbles)
Jenna Mourey '(b. September 15, 1986), or more commonly known as Jenna Marbles, is an American comedian and YouTube Sensation. She formerly started as a blogger for stoollala.com, a brother site of barstoolsports.com. Jenna got her real start in her video "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking", which got 5.5 million views in only the first week. Her later video "How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To" was featured in an August article in the New York times, following Jenna's quote "I'm sick and tired of guys thinking that just because I showed up at a dance or a club or a bar, that I want to have their genitalia touching my backside." Jenna currently makes new videos every "Sexual Wednesday" in the hopes for us to get the Giggle Pants. She has a Facebook page, a Twitter account, a Tumblr, and an Instagram account, each of which have multi-million fans, followers, and friends respectively. Jenna also has a vlog channel, JennaMarblesVlog, a random stuff channel, jmourey66, is a co-host of the Jenna Julien podcast, twitch streams every Monday, and is the host of the YouTube 15 on SiriusXM every Friday. Jenna moved to Santa Monica in 2011, with her ex boyfriend Max, and her dogs. However, in early December 2012, Jenna and Max broke up, with Jenna revealing this on December 20. In June of 2013, she started dating Julien Solomita. They have been dating for over 4 years. Earlier In Life Jenna was born in Rochester, New York. Jenna grew up always wanting a dog but never got the opportunity until she got Marbles while living in Boston. In a video, Jenna revealed that she grew up as a Catholic. Jenna attended Brighton High School in Brighton/Rochester, New York. After graduating High School, Jenna attended Suffolk University in Boston, Massachusetts. There, she obtained a Bachelor of Science in Psychology. Later, Jenna attended Boston University for her Masters of Education in Sport Psychology and Counseling. And after that, for some time, she played college softball in a league. Pre-YouTube "''So, I'm gonna do it 'cause I'm a people pleaser." Jenna worked in multiple places before she started making videos for stoollala.com in 2006. She made humorous videos with them for two years, and on February 26, 2010, she was finally convinced to get a YouTube account. She uploaded her very first video of her own the day after. Jenna's middle name is Nicole. Her official Wikipedia page says 'Jenna N. Mourey', and her old Twitter account, before she got @Jenna_Marbles, was @JennaNikki6, as shown at the end of some of her vlogs, most notably the 'Carlashes' video. YouTube Career "I don't know what I'm doing, but I think if I had it all figured out I would be doing something wrong because I think it makes it so that you can't grow. You have to be confused in life or else you won't grow. But all I know is that YouTube makes me really happy and all of you make me really happy, and without your love and support I would be lost. ...I still have no idea what I want to do with my life. I'm more confused now than I've ever been, but your love and support has changed my entire life. And seeing all your comments, I realized all I ever want to do is make people happy." ''-''Jenna in Draw My Life Jenna made a couple videos before her big hit, "How To Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking". After that, all her videos have gotten over one-million views by the end of the first week. She has over 17 million subscribers. Jenna's fans were initially apprehensive of Julien appearing in her videos, but warmed up to him quickly. Julien appears often in Jenna's videos and helps her shoot them as well. Trivia *In early December 2012, Jenna and Max broke up, and Jenna said she had been going through a tough time. However, in February 2013, she began seeing Julien Solomita and they are happily in love. *Jenna's mom, Deborah Mourey, is a fan of her daughter's videos and has appeared in some. *For an extended amount of time before Jenna moved to LA, she lived in Quebec. *From living in Quebec, Jenna is now fluent in Quebecois French. *According to Jenna, she only has about five friends in Santa Monica. *In Jenna's "Questions #3" video, she reveals that she wants to get a cat. *In "I Fucking Hate My Roommate Part 2", it is revealed that Jenna smokes. It is unknown if she still does but one of MaxNoSleeve's videos shows a pack of cigarettes on the kitchen table. There is also a video where she is smoking in 2014. *Also, in "I Fucking Hate My Roommate Part 2", we see that Jenna has a friend named Kim. *In Jenna's video, "Drunk Makeup Tutorial Extras", Jenna reveals that she really did get drunk for "Drunk Makeup Tutorial", and that she fell asleep on the couch and couldn't remember whether she finished the video or not when she woke up in the morning. *In late 2013, Jenna moved from her old apartment in Santa Monica to a new address when she broke up with Max. *In her Questions #5 video, Jenna revealed she was dating Julien Solomita, a long time friend who had been in a few of her videos before. Julien has his own Vlog where Jenna is featured that currently (May 2017) has over 1 million subscribers. *Jenna loves Nyan Cat. * Half of the dirty movies she owns are animated and she's afraid of toilets. * Jenna used to be a GoGo dancer. * In October of 2015, Madame Tussauds New York debuted a wax figure of Jenna. * Jenna has three dogs. Her original dogs are Charles Franklin Marbles AKA Mr. Marbles AKA Marbles, who is a male chihuahua, and Kermit AKA "Cermet", who is a male Italian greyhound. Julien decided he wanted an Italian greyhound as well, so he and Jenna acquired a female Italian greyhound named Peach AKA "Paesh". * Jenna has stated several times that she want's more pets, but her landlord only allows her to have three big pets. * In April 2017 Jenna and Julien got a pet hamster named Ad. #Ad is a running joke in their videos. * A popular theme in Jenna's recent videos is the subject of "Will Kermit grow?" Jenna states that a viewer wrote a comment asking her if "Cermet" will grow, which inspired her to make the video '''"How to care for your an Cermet." The video explains different ways to care for your "an Cermet" so he will grow. ("Feed your an Cermet lots of chicken so he will grow. Do not let your an Cermet sniff your panties, it will not help him grow.") Viewers loved the concept of the video and many often leave comments in the comment section asking how to make their "Cermet" grow." At the end of the video Jenna says "Just kidding....they're full grown!" and Julien laughs hysterically off camera. There is a second part out now * As of Oktober 14, 2017, Jenna has 4,78 million followers on Twitter, including celebrities such as Iggy Azalea, Lady Gaga, Azealia Banks and Justin Bieber. * On November 25, 2016, Jenna and her boyfriend Julien were in a car accident on the freeway upon returning from a trip. No life-threatening injuries occurred. * Jenna and Julien have two collaborate channels, one for a podcast, and another for gaming.